


It's A Date

by bex_xo



Series: we're bigger than we ever dreamed [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Benjen is in the airforce, F/M, Happy Birthday Jillypups!, Meera is a theater actress, Modern Royalty, POV Alternating, This is all at JP's request, my first attempt at benjeera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: “So where are you sending me brother?” Benjen finally asks after downing the first glass of scotch Ned poured him. “How do you feel about the theater Benny?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillypups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillypups/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dearest Jillypups, who requested some Benjeera Modern Royals. Of course I had to attempt to comply, hopefully this isn't terrible!

“Benny, it’s good to see you brother!” Ned says as he wraps Benjen up in a hug unbefitting of the King as soon as General Mormont dismisses his men.   
  
 Benjen hugs his brother back.   
  
“So, Ned, what is it that you want?” Benjen asks, tucking his aviators into the collar of his t-shirt.   
  
In the 20 years that Benjen has been an airman, the only times Ned shows up to the base when he’s coming back from a mission is when he needs his brother to do something. Usually it come with the line “It’s for the North Ben” and “Cat and I have so many other responsibilities, we need you Ben”. Of course, over the past few years, Robb has been able to represent The North at many state functions, his beautiful bride Myrcella accompanying him at the most recent ones.   
  
Also, his childhood nickname only ever gets used when Ned really wants him to do something.   
  
His brother groans, running a rough hand down his face.   
  
“I know Robb and Myrcella have been doing a lot of social events for us recently, even Sansa has been making appearances as a representative of the Northern kingdom, but all three of them are out of the country and something came up today.”  
  
“Is it a monkey suit event Ned?” Benjen whines “You know how much I hate those things. That’s why I went into the military.”  
  
“You wear a dress uniform Ben.”  
  
“Not that often. Anyway, it’s more comfortable than the tuxedo.” Benjen laughs, pulling his rucksack over his shoulder as he follows his brother towards the limo parked outside the hanger.   
  
Jory is waiting in front of the open back door, giving Benjen a quick greeting while taking his bag from him, Ned sliding in first while Benjen grabs the door on his way in. Not exactly proper prince behavior, if Catelyn was here she would be scolding him on etiquette, but Ned just laughs and rolls his eyes.   
  
“So where are you sending me brother?” Benjen finally asks after downing the first glass of scotch Ned poured him.   
  
“How do you feel about the theater Benny?”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was opening night of the first major production that Meera Reed has ever stared in and she feels like she might throw up.   
  
“Bael” is a new production written by a very talented first time play write from the Reach, Samwell Tarly, who spent years in the North researching everything he could about the Starks of Winterfell while writing it.   
  
Meera had only been in theater school when she first read for the role of Lyarra, the daughter of King Brandon Stark, a young virgin girl who gets kidnapped by Bael the Bard and falls in love with him while they are in hiding in the Winterfell crypts. Lyarra eventually gives birth to a son before Bael returns her to her rooms in the castle, leaving her brokenhearted from the loss of her love.   
  
The story had seized her imagination and the writing was captivating, Meera had known that the role was written for her.   
  
That was four years ago.   
  
Meera had spent years in workshops, various different actors in different roles, multiple directors, and over that time period the only constants were her and Sam.   
  
Now they were opening and someone had alerted them that Prince Benjen Stark was in the audience. Prince Benjen Stark, a descendant of the very people they were portraying in this play.   
  
And that was why Meera thought she was going to throw up.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monkey suit be damned, Benjen had found himself enjoying this play.   
  
Of course he had grown up hearing the story about Bael the Bard, his family came from the line that his bastard son had carried on, but to see it on the stage was something entirely different.   
  
The lead actress was a marvel. She couldn’t have been any older than Robb, but she was beautiful and Benjen found himself instantly enamored with her.   
  
“Prince Benjen, the director and play write have offered you an invitation to join the cast at their opening night party. What should I tell them?” Podrick Payne asks him. The young man is the quiet type, who takes his job very seriously, and the household rumor mill says that he’s spending entirely too much time with his youngest niece.   
  
“Tell them I would be delighted.”  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The music was booming at the club that Sam had rented out for the opening night party, and Meera found herself with a glass of chardonnay in one hand and shaking the Princes hand with the other.   
  
Benjen Stark was old enough to be her father, or close enough that it didn’t matter, but he was a stone cold fox in her opinion.   
  
“Prince Benjen, but please Miss Reed just call me Benjen.” He tells her, his smile charming and his laugh enough to melt her right there.   
  
“Only if you call me Meera.” She says, her best attempt to be coy while practically shouting to be heard over the music.   
  
“I must say Meera, I found you delightful on the stage tonight. It’s as if Lyarra was written for you.” Benjen says to her and she can feel the blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
“I have felt same way since the first time I read the script. Sam is such a talented writer, and I’m just so lucky to have been able to be with him since day one.”  
  
“I remember the story of Bael from my childhood, it was always one of my brothers and mines favorite stories. What Sam has done with it is remarkable.”  
  
“Well I’m honored to have been able to be in a show about your family.” Meera tells him, smile widening when he returns it.   
  
“And I’m honored to have been able to meet you. It’s not too often I’m able to experience live theater, my career keeps me rather busy.”  
  
They are interrupted by a young looking security agent, telling Benjen that the car is ready and they are expected back to Winterfell soon. Meera feels a weight of disappointment at the idea of Benjen leaving just as soon as they have started a conversation .  
  
“I must be going Meera. It’s been a pleasure to meet you.” Benjen says, leaning in and giving her a light kiss on her cheek.   
  
“The pleasures all mine.” Meera tells him returning the sentiment, smiling sadly as the young security agent starts to lead the prince away.   
  
Benjen stops in his tracks, turning back towards Meera and walking briskly towards her.   
  
“This might seem sudden, but would you like have dinner tomorrow night with me?” Benjen asks, fumbling over the words with a hint of nervousness that hadn’t been there before.   
  
“I have a show tomorrow night. But we’re off on Sunday night, if you’re free?”  
  
Benjen smiles at her, shaking his head eagerly.   
  
“Yes, Sunday sounds great. I’ll send a car. Podrick will stop by the theater tomorrow to get your information. It’s a date.”   
  
“Yes, it’s a date.” Meera says, reaching up to press a kiss on Benjens bearded cheek before turning away and heading back towards where the rest of the cast and crew are.   
  
Gilly, Sam’s girlfriend and one of the shows seamstresses, stops her and hands her another glass of chardonnay, her red lips in a knowing smile.   
  
“Did Prince Benjen Stark just ask you on a date?” Her friend inquires, sipping on her own glass.   
  
Meera just smiles, drinking idly from her own cup even though her heart is racing a mile a minute and she just about wants to jump out of her own skin. All she can do is shake her head up and down, confirming to Gilly that’s what just happened.   
  
A date with a prince, who would have thought this would ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd as JP is generally who reads through my stuff and I couldn't have her reading her birthday fic now could I?


End file.
